A Week In Gravity
by Zhe01
Summary: Because it's only when you sleep that I can see you, feel you and be loved by you. ShuuichiYuki
1. Day 1

**Lethargy isn't one of Shuuichi's traits.**

_The recording was great_, Fujisaki concluded. The reason for that was lack of interruptions, unnecessary long breaks and unnecessarily distracting chatter.

_The recording was good_, Sakano concluded. The reason for that was timeliness, absence of sidetracking and actual completion on-time.

_The recording was fine_, K concluded. The reason for that was all parties involved were willing to work and there were no sudden emotional outbursts. However, he didn't get to test out his new X49G-S Series Magnum x49C.

_The recording was long_, Hiro concluded. The reason for that was forced focus on his and his best friend's part, Shuuichi's impossibly tired eyes and his own dull headache.

_The recording was horrible_, Shuuichi concluded. The reason was his lack of energy, the lightheadedness he felt and the irritating burn in his eyes.

"The brat is early," Yuki growled as the door shut and a voice called, "tadaima!" without a hint of joy.

Footsteps walked to stop behind him, arms came around his neck and a kiss on his head. That warmed insides – secretly, of course. Then, they were gone. Footsteps and a slump later, Yuki's fingers stopped typing and he looked at the doorway. He pushed his chair back and got up. His feet took him to the bedroom where Shuuichi was on the bed, face down, fully clothed and not moving. He approached and sat beside him, rubbing his back over his clothes.

"Shu-chan, daijobu?"

No reply.

Yuki frowned and put his hand on Shuuichi's head. He removed Shuuichi's shoes and socks, pulled off his jeans and undid his shirt before bringing the other end of the covers to him to not have to disturb his sleep just to pull it from under him.

Shuuichi's hands clutched at the covers in his sleep and his eyes tightened and relaxed, letting through some tears through his lids before he relaxed completely. Yuki's brows frowned. Shuuichi seemed tired. He wiped the tears off and watched him sleep a few seconds more before he kissed Shuuichi's head and went back to his work.


	2. Day 2

**Shuuichi feels lightheaded. Hiro is concerned.**

"Hi!" Shuuichi exclaimed, entering the studio.

"Shuuichi! You're here!" Mr. Sakano greeted.

"Yep! Let's get the recording rolling!"

"It's not a dream!" Mr. Sakano's eyes started tearing up.

"Come on, come on! Let's start early so we can finish early!" Shuuichi exclaimed. Hiro grimaced.

_I'm so charged! We're progressing very well!_ Fujisaki thought. The reason for that was completing a new version of "Spicy Marmalade" and tuning up "When You Sleep" in the same day, which is a new single that Shuuichi recently wrote.

_I'm so happy! Shuuchi Shindou is on-time… early! Fujisaki completed a remix of "Spicy Marmalade" **and** they tuned Shuuichi's new song that Shuuichi wrote!_ Mr. Sakano danced around the NG building.

_This is good and everything, but the spark is gone._ K frowned. The reason for that was Shuuichi's obvious exhaustion and Hiro's distraction.

_I'm tired_, Hiro thought. The reason for that was his almost all-nighter phone call to Ayaka. It didn't help that his best friend was withdrawn and too tired to talk. _Shuuichi is almost nodding off at every opportunity._ His frown deepened as he watched Shuuichi's head nod then suddenly lift.

_Dying. Need bed. Fluffy. Yuki._ Shuuichi's vision blurred for a few seconds. His head was randomly doing flips or floating backwards. Sometimes it turned into cotton-candy, but only for a few seconds before he felt himself fall onto his feet.

He felt his feet drag the rest of him towards the door of Yuki's apartment a few hours later.

"Tadaima, Yuki," he said.

Shuuichi went into Yuki's study, hugging him from behind and kissing his head. That time, Shuuichi lingered a bit over a second more before letting go and walking to the bedroom, slower today.

Yuki's fingers stopped typing abruptly at the sound of Shuuichi collapsing on the mattress in the bedroom and he picked up the phone and dialed.


	3. Day 3

**Yuki walks into the kitchen and his heart stops.**

_Hmm, I better call it a day. I'll have a lot of time to work on it tomorrow._

_It's going to be a very good weekend! I hope Fujisaki-kun will complete the remix by the end of it._

_Weekend._ K put his magnum away.

_Maybe I should surprise-visit Ayaka in Kyoto tomorrow,_ Hiro thought, falling asleep.

_Yuki…_

Yuki opened his eyes. He turned to his side. Shuuichi was still asleep. He quickly got up and went to make coffee. While it brewed, he went into the bathroom and got himself ready for the day.

When he left the bathroom, he paused at the bedroom door, enjoying his lover's semi-exposed body. Although Shuuichi was sleeping on his stomach, the exposed areas were quite strategic, to Yuki's approval.

His eyes roamed a bit before his reason brought him back to his present. He shook his head went to the kitchen, leaving the door open.

Yuki warmed some milk. He didn't know why, but he did it anyway.

After his morning dose of caffeine, he went into his study, leaving the door open too. He quietly read over his most recently completed chapter and, before he knew it, the clock read 11AM. He turned to the doorway and strained to hear any movement, but none came.

Yuki got up and went to the bedroom again stopping and leaning on the threshold.

"You know, you can be cute when you're quiet, but it gets annoying after a while."

Shuuichi buried his face further into the pillow with a muffled moan. "You're even mean to me while I'm asleep, mou!"

"Baka. You're awake."

Shuuichi blinked before his eyes widened, in realization, and a silent gasp escaped his lips. He jumped off bed and grunted as his body strongly disagreed.

Yuki frowned a little.

"What time is it? Work! I slept. I can't believe I slept! why didn't you wake me? Yuki! Now I'm going to be late."

Shuuichi was a panicking flurry of motion.

"Baka. It's the weekend."

Yuki walked back to his study in relief. Shuuichi thought, looking at the ceiling.

"So'…" He blinked again and turned to the door. "Demo, Yuki-" He looked at the empty doorway. "Yuki!" he whined. "You're so…" He sighed.

He sat down on the bed and looked out the window. He sniffled.

"What time is it anyway?"

Shuuichi turned his gaze to the clock on the bedstead and frowned. "I can't believe I slept that much… I can't believe I fell asleep! I'm such an idiot!"

He got up and went into the bathroom.

Yuki looked up and out the door at the sound of footsteps till the bathroom door opened and closed. He then went back to the screen in front of him. _Why would those two even get together in the first place?_ He thought with slight disgust at the idea. His brows frowned as he altered the storyline of the chapter, and, with it, everything else in the chapter.

Shuuichi left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. He looked at the boiling milk and went back to the study. He peeked in.

"Yuki, why are you boiling milk?"

"I don't know."

Shuuichi blinked.

"Drink it, baka."

Shuuichi blinked again. Twice. "Yuki? Are you ok?"

"Quiet. Go drink your milk."

Shuuichi blinked but complied.

He went back into the kitchen, pulled his mug out and poured some milk in it.

Yuki was almost done, but not quite. Because there was a grunt. Rustling. A thud. And then there was silence.

Yuki strained to hear any other sound, but nothing came. He pushed him self out from under the desk.

"Hoi! Baka!"

He got up from his chair.

"Did you break something?"

The floor creaked as he made his way to the kitchen.

There was no reply besides the hiss of the milk hitting an even hotter surface. He quickened his pace.

"Shuuichi?" He desperately sounded out as he ran into the kitchen and his heart stopped.


	4. Day 4

**There is one thing Shuuichi will not do for Yuki Eiri.**

_And here I thought everything was improving._ Fujisaki frowned.

_Oh dear. Shuuichi has collapsed… What will become of Bad Luck? The boss is not going to like this! I'm going to be fired!I just know it!_

_This is not good._

_Shuuichi, what haven't you been telling me?_ Hiro frowned as he ran to the door of the apartment and knocked.

_What's all this noise? _Shuuichi grimaced and groaned as his eyes opened. _Since when was the sun this bright?_

"I thought you'd never wake up."

Shuuichi's vision was still a blinding white, but slowly shapes started to form and the brightness faded gradually.

He gasped. "Yuki!" He strained to get up but his body wouldn't work.

"Lie still, baka."

"What's going on, Yuki?"

"You fell. It's ok. The doctor said that you'll be fine."

Shuuichi gasped. "Doctor?"

"Yes. Doctor. You fell so I called the doctor."

"I… fell?"

Yuki sighed. The doctor was right. Confusion was very evident in his lover.

"Yuki… Why do I feel like I don't have a head?"

Yuki resisted the reply that question was calling for in a normal situation and decided to be sympathetic. "You're just dizzy from hitting your head."

"I hit my head?"

"Yes."

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Eiri-san and I were wondering the same thing," Tohma's voice came. "Logically speaking, given the news that was relayed to me about Bad Luck's drastic improvement, you shouldn't be in this state."

"Mr. Seguchi," Shuuichi said in wonder.

"Mr. Shindou," Tohma replied, smiling his usual smile.

"Wow, if you're here, that means this is serious."

"The doctor said that you have been obviously neglecting yourself. Eiri-san and I spoke and decided that you should take time off NG until you reach an agreement with your sleeping and eating habits."

"Might as well fire me – Yuki and I never agree," Shuuichi said, looking at the ceiling.

Yuki watched him.

"Well, that might be a problem then. Good luck, Mr. Shindou. I'll talk to you later, Eiri-san."

With that, Tohma nodded his goodbye and showed himself out. Yuki had his arms folded and was still leaning on the wall next to the bed.

"Should we even try to agree?" Shuuichi mumbled.

"Baka."

"Mou. Hidoi."

"You will sleep when I sleep, you will wake when I wake, you will eat when I eat and you will not be silent."

Shuuichi's brow disappeared into his hairline. "Well, that might be a problem then," he said, mocking Tohma. Yuki almost smirked.

"Deal with it."

Yuki walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Shuuichi called.

Yuki stopped and turned abruptly. Shuuichi gasped, tensing. He looked away towards the window.

"Why have you been up at night?"

Shuuichi turned his gaze back to Yuki. "How did you know?"

"Wild guess. You sleep like a Siamese during daytime."

Shuuichi returned to looking out the window, which was more painful to his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Yuki… That is perhaps the only thing you'll ever ask of me that I'll refuse, because I'm selfish when it comes to you… and it's only when you sleep that…"

His eyes glazed, lost in the image of the face he loved so much. He sighed.


	5. Day 5

**Communication breakdown.**

"At night, when you sleep, I don't have to hear you being angry or see you scowl at my presence. When you sleep, you're relaxed and I don't feel like the repulsing force between us. When you sleep, you don't see me like this: a weak, pathetic self-loathing person who deserves nothing but the misery he puts himself in. that's why I don't sleep when you do." Shuuichi paused for a voice.

"I see you awake in my dreams and, Yuki… you're not mean… And you don't think I'm annoying or stupid. You're gentle… You smile, Yuki. Yuki… loves me when I sleep."

The rest were tortured sobs and gasps as the only thing left of Shuuichi was crumbled on the parquet floor against the bed.

_That must have been Yuki-san,_ Fujisaki thought as Tohma left him and Mika alone in the restaurant. _I wonder what's going on; Tohma only leaves like this when Yuki-san is concerned._

Mr. Sakano paced his own living room. _I hope Shuuichi will feel better by the end of the weekend or Mr. President will be very unhappy!_

K looked out the window._ Tomorrow we go back to work. Be patient, my dear new toy._

_Why isn't anyone picking up the phone?_ Hiro hung up and put his shoes on. _I'm going._

_Oh God… What have I done? Yuki… will hate me now… He'll throw me out for good. He'll… He'll… He knows how pathetic and weak I really am… Yuki… I'm sorry! I… I should have kept my mouth shut. Yuki always said I talk too much. Maybe he's right. Maybe… He's right about everything. I don't deserve-_

"Oh dear."

His thoughts were interrupted by Tohma Seguchi's soft yet present voice. He looked out the door and caught the shadows of two people, one on hunched on the floor and the other leaning over with a hand connected to the other's shoulder.

"Eiri? Speak to me, Eiri."

Shuuichi lifted his head again in a gasp – in his numb state, he had forgotten all about Yuki.

"Yuki!" he gasped, crawling and running out of the bedroom. He slipped and slid the last meter and fell on his hands and knees with a painful thud.

Shuuichi lifted his head to Yuki's profile with his silence and unfocused tearful gaze at the wall, then saw Tohma's bright, accusing eyes stab right through his eyes.

Shuuichi's breath hitched. Then, he stood. "I'm a horrible person… I'll… go."

His breath left him as the beat of his heart turned painful and the corners of his eyes lit painfully and everything in the middle darkened and thudded with his heartbeat as his temples pulsed heavily. "I'm… sorry."

The sound ofthe doorbell hit his ears like a train.

"Yuki… I…love…" As his brain seemed to turn to cool water of a swimming pool on a hot day, the last thing his eyes saw were Hiro running to him. And he reached. But he fell. And there was nothing anyone could do as he floated downwards through cold, gel-like darkness.


	6. Day 6

**And it stops... But why?**

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…_

A sharp gasp punctured the silence as his eyes opened.

He put his hand over his heart and melted back into the seat. His breath hitched. Arms came around him but he shrugged from their warmth. His head rested back on the wall behind and his eyes almost closed in a haze, lazily blinking and unfocused.

"Drink this."

He turned his head and his eyes focused briefly on a steaming cup before they unfocused once more and his head went back to its prior position.

"You can't do this to yourself."

He ignored the voice and just closed his eyes.

_I don't think we'll be meeting at the studio tomorrow as planned._

_Oh dear… Mr. President will be very angry. Shuuichi… what have you done…!_

_He hasn't moved since we arrived, someone needs to pound some sense into that pretty little head._ He patted the magnum in his pocket.

_Shuuichi… Please don't fade away…_

…

The doctor walked in, pulling all attention towards him. Hiro sprung to his feet.

"Doctor, what's wrong with Shuuichi?"

Tohma stood as well.

The doctor looked at him and everyone else. "I'm being carefully optimistic by saying he's going to be fine after some proper care. It seems to be a sever case of exhaustion, obviously from missing a lot of sleep given the unfocused sight and general hints of anxiety. Also, he seems to have unhealthy eating habits. We're injecting fluids and necessary nutrients through an IV. He will be strong enough to wake and go home today, but I would like to keep him overnight for observation."

"When can we see him?" Hiro asked.

"You can see him now, I expect him to wake up soon. There's no harm in having his friends to wake up to. Are his parents available?"

"I called his home already, no one answered. We're just as good. Is there something else that you're not telling us, doctor?"

"No. There is nothing."

"How long will it be till he can resume daily activities?" Mr. Sakano said, appearing from behind Hiro.

"That depends on how well he recovers. He needs to rest, drink a lot of fluids and make sure he doesn't over-exert himself in his daily activities."

Everyone looked at Yuki as he abruptly stood and left the room. Hiro's eyes narrowed.

Hiro walked out quickly and followed Yuki down the hall.

"Is that it? Are you leaving?"

Yuki kept walking.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Hiro reached over and swung Yuki around from his shoulder.

Yuki looked at him, bored.

"IS THAT _IT_?"

Yuki turned and started walking away again. Hiro grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, holding onto his collar. Yuki glared.

"You're destroying my shirt."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? SHUUICHI LOVES YOU! YOU… monster." Hiro let him go and stepped back. "You don't deserve him." He took another step back, shaking his head. "You destroyed my friend, and I will never forgive you, Yuki Eiri."

"Please, be quiet. This is a hospital!" The doctor hissed.

"That will be enough, Mr. Nakano," Tohma Seguchi's quiet voice commanded.

Yuki turned and walked away from everyone else, towards the elevators.

"YUKI EIRI!" Hiro yelled, fury in his eyes.

"I always thought Mr. Yuki was cold to Shuuichi… but I never thought him to be so heartless." Fujisaki sadly observed the scene in front of him.

Mr. Sakano simply nodded.

"I apologize for this disruption. I must make my leave. I will check on Mr. Shindou at a later time." Tohma nodded and left.

Hiro exhaled and went into Shuuichi's room. He sat down silently one of the chairs already lined next to the bed.

"He's so pale."

"Shuuichi is always pale," Fujisaki stated.

Hiro frowned.

"Do you think he'll be healthy enough to at least start writing again soon?"

"Mr. Sakano, please stop talking about work or leave," Hiro said, tersely.

"I'm sorry if that bothers you, Hiro, I just need to tell Mr. President when we'll be able to go back to work."

"I could care less about Tohma Seguchi at this moment, Mr. Sakano!" Hiro growled, standing and facing the manager.

A motion caught Fujisaki's eyes and he looked over and saw Shuuichi's eyes looking back.

"Shuuichi."

The other two turned towards the bed.

"Shuuichi," Hiro gasped.

"Hiro… Where's… Yuki?"

Hiro's eyes narrowed.

"Did he… Does he hate me now?"

Hiro's lips pursed to a thin line.

"Hiro… I ruined everything, didn't I?"

"Stop it," Hiro hissed, almost shaking in anger. "Why?"

"Why?" Shuuichi echoed.

"Why do you care about him so much when all he does is hurt you! Look where you are because of him."

"Yuki loves me, he just hides it. He… Yuki doesn't know how to show his feelings… I think I overdid it this time. I think I completely drove him away, Hiro."

Hiro let out a tormented wail. Shuuichi jumped, eyes wide in fear.

"Hiro… I'm sorry… please don't leave me too… I'm sorry… Hiro…"

When Hiro looked back at Shuuichi, the hand with the IV was over his mouth, eyes wide and brimming with tears, his frame slightly shaking from exhaustion.

"Shuuichi… Shuuichi, no. I'll never leave you. I'm your best friend. I'll never leave you."

"Get out."

Everyone turned to the door. A furious Yuki Eiri was standing there.

"Excuse me?" Hiro said.

"I said, "Get out." Which word do you need a reference for?"

"YOU get _out_ before I call-"

"_The poor little nurses to restrain me_?" Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Get out!" he growled at everyone, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"That's it, I'm calling-"

"Hiro…"

Hiro stopped and everyone turned to Shuuichi.

"Please…."

Hiro, going mentally insane, ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and walked out. Yuki turned his glare to Mr. Sakano and Fujisaki, who, with a start, left the room as well.

"Yuki, I'm-"

"Shut up."

Shuuichi jumped at the tone.

"You've done enough talking for this minute."

Shuuichi's eyes brimmed with tears again, his heart hollowing.

"If you want me to leave, I will. If you want me to stay, I won't push you away. But, in return, you can't be someone who won't exist anymore. You have been staying up nights and working days, driving me crazy with silence. You stopped bugging me and your endless, senseless chatter."

Shuuichi looked down.

"And then you said you're going to leave me. Obviously, our being together proved to be a health hazard to each of us." Yuki snorted. "Before either one of us leaves, Shuuichi, you owe me an explanation. It's my turn to ask. Why? Why do you follow me everywhere and won't give up even though I've shown no intention of doing the same? Why do you keep clinging to me when your tears don't move me? Why? Why do you stay?"

"I love you. I love you. I move you mountains, Yuki, you just don't show how I affect you. I love you. I love you, Yuki."

Yuki stood at the foot of the bed. "You do realize that if we stay together, we'll be the ultimate downfall of each other."

"I do, Yuki. But I don't care." After a moment of silence, Shuuichi said, "I wrote a song, Yuki. About us. Please don't leave me before you hear it. You'll know… everything."

Yuki sat on the chair next to the bed.

Fujisaki leaned on the corridor's wall. Mr. Sakano paced nervously. K stood in the middle of the doorway, arms folded. Hiro leaned on the door frame.

"It's called 'When You Sleep'."

Shuuichi closed his eyes.

"You close your eyes, And leave me naked by your side,  
You close the door so I can't see,  
The love you keep inside,  
The love you keep for me.

It fills me up,  
It feels like living in a dream,  
It fills me up so I can't see,  
The love you keep inside,  
The love you keep for me.

I stay,  
To watch you fade away.  
I dream of you tonight,  
Tomorrow you'll be gone...  
It gives me time to stay,  
To watch you fade away,  
I dream of you tonight,  
Tomorrow you'll be gone...  
I wish by God you'd stay.

I stay awake.  
I stay awake and watch you breathe.  
I stay awake and watch you fly,  
Away into the night,  
Escaping through a dream.

I stay,  
To watch you fade away.  
I dream of you tonight,  
Tomorrow you'll be gone...  
It gives me time to stay,  
To watch you fade away.  
I dream of you tonight,  
Tomorrow you'll be gone.

I wish by God you'd stay."

_**Author's note: **Credit to "When You Sleep" goes to the re-titled and edited "The Second You Sleep" by Saybia._


	7. Day 7

**And so, it ends.**

_I wonder if everything will be ok after this. This is usually the reason why bands break up. We can't function without our lead singer, no matter how good of a keyboardist I am. And, the way Shuuichi sang that song… I don't think we should remix it._ Fujisaki frowned at his keyboard and turned it off. He sighed. _It's not fair if we do._

_Mr. President is unhappy. Hiro is angry. Shuuichi is sick. Good thing Fujisaki is doing his work! Oh dear…_

_Back to work, baby! _K happily polished his magnum and bazooka on the coffee table. Then, he turned serious as he looked at his companion. _Someone should knock some sense into Hiro-kun._ He unconsciously clicked the safety on his magnum on and off while sitting at the coffee table and staring at nothing in particular. _But, before that… _He nodded to his partner.

_Shuuichi has no idea how much heartache he bought himself last night. Yuki Eiri will only hurt him and leave the broken pieces for me to glue together._ Hiro exhaled, glancing at the NG building as he passed the familiar street, then shook his head and walked on without looking back.

…

"Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely. I have got nobody. I'm on my own." Shuuichi's voice sang.

Yuki looked towards the doorway, feeling a hole slowly stab its way through his heart with a hair-size pick.

Shuuichi went quiet.

Yuki turned back to his laptop as his fingers started typing the ending of the scene while his heart still ached.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiii!"

Yuki grimaced, finger paused just over the enter key and shook in strain as his brows twitched.

Shuuichi's face peeked in from the doorway a few seconds later, smiling, carefree.

Yuki exhaled and watched him.

"Hi!"

Yuki waited.

Shuuichi ran into the room and went behind Yuki while he still sat at his desk then threw his arms around Yuki's neck. He kissed the side of his head then let go and sat on the desk next to him, swinging his feet, still smiling and radiating the vibrant energy Yuki hadn't felt for a while. He almost smiled, but felt very warm and calmed anyway.

"What are you doing?"

Yuki's brow rose and he sat back into his chair.

"I know what you're doing, silly, I just wanted to hear your super-hot-sexy voice!"

Yuki's other brow joined the other just below his hairline as the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Yeah, I'm weird, I know!" Shuuichi laughed. Yuki almost laughed too, but the bubbles of mirth danced in his chest. "Demo, Yuki! _Come_ - **_on_**! You _have_ to tell me what you're doing. _Entertain me_! You're not _killing_ anyone, are you?" Shuuichi leaned over and started reading the text on the screen.

Yuki's hand brought the screen down with it.

"Hey! I was reading that! You're so _mean_!"

"Shut up, baka."

Yuki stood as Shuuichi pouted. He held out his hand. Shuuichi looked at Yuki's outstretched hand then the soft smile on his face… His eyes widened with a silent hitch of breath and his heartbeat quickened, forcing his breath to quicken and his heart to push his blood everywhere in a rush. With that, he started feeling warm all over.

His hand slowly lifted and rested into Yuki's hand. Yuki tugged him closer and Shuuichi stood on his bare feet onto the floor with the slightest squeak from the parquet. Yuki pulled him closer he floated against his warmth. His hand came up against Yuki's chest and smoothed the material, the real purpose being to touch Yuki while still in confusion. Then, Yuki pulled back. _Here go my few moments of love per decade,_ he mentally chuckled bitterly. But Yuki didn't let go of his hand, and while their eyes reconnected, Yuki kissed his forehead pulled the dazed pink Shuuichi towards the doorway.

"Come, Shu-chan. Let's get something from the café at the corner."

Shuuchi's eyes widened as his skin tingled. "Yu…ki…"

"Yes, you can have the marshmallows that come with my drink too. I won't throw them away anymore."

Shuuichi's mouth was slightly parted in feverish warmth and shocked amusement.

The corners of Yuki's mouth were still up. Everything around them was warm and calm.

Shuuichi, serene and relaxed for once, returned the tiny smile.

From a veranda of a building nearby, K removed the earphones and binoculars then signaled a thumbs-up to his companion, grinning. Fujisaki grinned.

Mr. Sakano sat in Tohma Seguchi's office, drinking tea and talking about Bad Luck's planned vacation before their new single's release. Tohma insisted they don't remix the new song and to make an 'a cappella' version of it as well as the original one. Mr. Sakano didn't understand where Tohma was going, but he never did, so he scheduled recording sessions for both versions anyway.

_Maybe there's something I just don't see. Maybe Shuuichi is a fool. Maybe Yuki is a bastard. Perhaps… I just don't see it. Perhaps I don't recognize it yet. Perhaps… Shuuichi and Yuki are the opposite sides for this pull. _Hiro stopped and looked up, finding himself back at the building. _This force. No. Forces are affected by circumstance. And their attraction is not. It's always there, always powerful._ He smiled slightly._ This **gravity**. No matter how high or low, it'll always pull them back to each other._

Like the Persian cat receiving the prize salmon, Shuuichi brightened and opened his mouth for Yuki to pop in the marshmallow.

_Welcome back, Shu-chan._ Yuki watched as Shuuichi went to ask for more marshmallows. _Stay._


End file.
